grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Granny About To Die
A lady who is always on the verge of death. Early Life Born in West Sussex and known as Gertrude, she seemed to be always one who would never quite be well and known for very dramatic ailments. When she grew older and became old many saw her as having one foot in the grave and with her constant heart attacks and riffing on the floor many believe she was about to meet her maker. However despite looking like she was on the verge of death due to her old age and constant ailments she managed to still be alive much to everyone's shock and amazement! The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 11 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Moving to Grasmere Valley, her real name being that of Gertrude, she is crown Granny About To Die by Big Mickey , a radio presented in Grasmere Valley, due to her frequent aliments and that she is literally looks like she is about to die. However she is still very much a live and around town despite Madame Neptune already written her obituary and there has even been a funeral service for her!!!! Volume 15 She is among the ladies who are competing for Adam Roe's hand in marriage in the reality show Who Wants to Marry Adam Roe? She however doesn't manage to make it that far in the show. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 6 She is among those goes to Ze Pub just before Christmas. They soon see the Zoo animals which were released from the London Zoo outside the pub and end up being among them and being chased by them. During being embroiled in the stampede she was trampled and nearly died. Sarah Jenkins asks for assistance with the wounded as she is attending to Granny About to Die. Sarah's boyfriend Ben the Boyfriend refuses to help out showing the true kind of guy he is. During this Granny is being over the top wailing as once again she believes she is about to encounter with death. Myles Hyesmith among those there ends up leading everyone with a plan to get the animals back by running all the way to London Zoo without notifying any of the others in the stampede with the animals all following behind and they end up back at the Zoo in their cages.Towards the end when Myles can see the end in sight Granny About to Die believes he is seeing the light at the end of the tunnel and dying, an experience she has all the time. They all enjoy Christmas morning at the Zoo with Ryan Carey giving an impromtu gospel sermon while the TV cameras catching the event captures it and they celebrate the true meaning of Christmas. Volume 17 When hearing the amount of how much money the town needs for repairs and upgrades which is £62 Million, Granny About to Die faints as a result and nearly dies from hearing such an amount is too shocking. Thankfully she survives. She also nearly died of a heart attack after Marge was forced to change in the same changing room as Marge and due to seeing her large frame it caused her to have one of attacks. Volume 38 She was at the barbecue which welcome Cliff Clifford as the new chief of police and during his very long speech she feel into one of coma's just to escape his talk! The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #19-21, 25-26 World Cup #25 Tale of Ronny Badeo Granny About to Die is seen with her good friend Jack Etheridge as he is seen round her house frequently mainly to watch the World Cup in 2014 happening in Brazil. They are watching the game that Brazil dramatically lost with Granny About to Die saying they did worse than England had done. #26 Tale of Debby Laddy Granny About To Die' and Jack Etheridge are in her front room when Ronny Badeo, Gawdy, Jeddie's Biggest Fan, Mildred, Philip, Debby Laddy and Randy Temple who had fallen out of the plane that was about to crash land return from the Brazil World Cup miraculously in Granny About to Die's house. She thinks the Germans are invading the country as a result. #39-#41 Love You To Death #41 Tale of Granny About to Die Johnny Bratt and Skeelan Wheeler are on the honeymoon in a haunted mansion where Johnny hopes to have Skeelan killed so he can get at her insurance when the light goes out and there is a scream which turns out to be Granny About To Die! She's just fallen over and looks like as usual she is on the verge of death but she is fine. Skeelan is glad Johnny is there as she feels so safe with him. As she says this he realises he has fallen in love with her and doesn't want to kill her. But with the pact with Ryan Decony, if he doesn't he will. Ryan hears Johnny's doubts and says he will cut out his heart as he believes he has gone soft. Suddenly Granny About To Die appears pretending to be Johnny's new wife. She suddenly dies on queue leading Ryan to believe he can get the insurance money without worrying about a murder and leaves. However she is very much alive as is Skeelan and manages through her act to save their relationship and Skeelan's life for which Johnny is forever grateful. #49 So You Think You Can Dance for Christmas #49 Tale of Chaffeny Stirling She attempts to audition for the part of Chaffeny Sitrling's Christmas Dance recital but she looks dead as attempts to audition. T.J think she is dead put it's just something she seems to do a lot. Needlessly to say, she didn't get the part. #76 Skater Boy #76 Tale of Simon Haldeck She tries out for the skate board competition but crashes and has to be taken to hospital. As she is in the ambulance she sings I Will Survive determined to live. #102-103 Attached #103 Tale of Mandy Sommers Granny About to Die goes to Marion Richards house along with Mary Lee, Milton Jefferies and Miss Holiday to watch the special news report done by Jill Hickey as to why Pierre Vaine quit football. She ends up finding out the reason was that Mandy Sommers, who was dating killing her son Max just so she could be with Pierre Vaine who had never wanted to have children. Granny About to Die thought this would be rather fun but is just horrified by the story she has heard. The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 12 Wanna Ride That Glory Train Granny is among the passengers on the Southern Rail train when it infamously took forever to get from Grasmere Valley to Littlehampton and keeps on nearly dying and being on the verge of death during the trip as she is among those causing the chaos on the very long journey. Season 5 Episode 3 Turn the Lights Off When the town's electricity went out Granny About To Die once again nearly died as a result of their not being any light as it set her into one of her near death spells. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 2 You Spin Me Right Round After Jude Regard advertised his spinning class during the funeral of The Recluse, Granny About To Die signed up to go. However Jude with his shouting and relentless pushing, Granny About To Die finding it too much almost died and collapsed on the floor gargling as she did so. Jude in the end when he realised nearly everyone had left the class finding it too difficult, dragged at her body as she had passed out. Episode 3 The Conveyor Belt of Locus Parenti She is among those who is drafted to vet Jake to see if he is a worthy boyfriend of Deborah's or not as she has no family and the likes of Daisy, believing Jake is a loser should be vetted. She begins to have one of her usual near death experiences when Jake rushes in and much to Daisy and Mrs Ambrose alarm give her mouth to mouth. Deborah freaked out by by the many people coming in vetting Jake and with Granny nearly dying calls for everyone involved to come and see her to see what was going on. Episode 4 The Lady in Turquoise Granny About to Die is among those who end up trying to spot who Sean August's date is whom all he knows about her is that she is The Lady in Turquoise with the large stationary party looking out in the window for her. As usual Granny About To Die splutters and nearly dies again but is overall okay. In the end Sean finds her waiting at the lamp post as she had messaged him saying she would be waiting there and goes on their date. Nanny Prescot leading the gang, plan to follow Sean behind him to make sure he is okay. Episode 7 The One Where The Bank Robbery Goes Wrong And is Not Put on the West End The incident with her in the spinning class is mentioned by Nanny Prescot. Episode 20 Catnapped! When Dutch Holland and Nanny Prescot are kidnapped to be forced to watch the movie Cats, Dutch wishes she was there so she could almost die on cue and they could escape as a result. Nanny Prescot chastised for such a thought but wishes she had that ability. Episode 23 He(art) Attack Granny About to Die turns up to the local art gallery which has opened and work of those in the town are being showcased. Jill Elliott painted a picture which is deemed terrible. She claims she is a good artist but such claims are soon squashed when Granny About to Die upon looking at her painting nearly died and an ambulance needed to be called. She whispered that the painting may have been the death of her due to it being that bad! Episode 24 Life is a Dance When Allistair Thomas and Melody Thomas are looking at ladies to replace Melody as Allistair partner for the annual dance marathon, Granny About to Die is looked at a choice with Melody rejecting the idea as she may die on the dance floor.